El principe y la princesa
by nia-hime-chan
Summary: Ella era la chica mas envidiada de todas, ya que el casarse con un principe tenia eso, pero ella era todo lo contrario queria ser libre, tener su propia vida,y al parecer el destino le cambiaria la vida por completo... mal sumary pasen y lean...
1. el comienzo

Ahora yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me dirijo al palacio, escoltada por dos guardias, dentro de la carroza, en el exterior varios guardias montados en caballos de color marrón, armados asta los dientes custodiaban el carruaje, ojala aquella promesa que hicieron entre mi abuelo y el antiguo rey, no se hubiera echo, se que todas las damiselas del reino y parte del exterior querrían casarse con el príncipe Ikuto, pero yo era la excepción en ello.

Siento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, hija de los duques de Francia, mi abuelo, tiempo atrás hizo una promesa con el antiguo rey, prometía a la primera descendiente femenina que hubiera en su familia, a cambio de que todas las deudas de mi familia, fueran saldadas. Y así, sin quererlo ni beberlo, en pocos días me iba a convertir en la nueva reina de Francia, se que todo esto seria el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero yo no quería estar encerrada en un castillo, rodeada de guardias, e ir a aburridas reuniones con mi "futuro marido", siempre e deseado que hubiese nacido hombre, para poder navegar por el mar y hacer lo que quisiera, sin preocuparme de nada, pero que se le va a hacer, a cada persona se le a puesto un papel en la gran obra de teatro que representa el mundo, y por lo que respecta a mi, me a tocado el peor papel.

Durante el viaje, miro mis manos temblorosas, por el futuro que me esperaba, no podía mirar el paisaje, ya que las ventanillas estaban tapas, creo que es por seguridad o yo que se…., siento que el carruaje se para en seco, y junto a ello unos cuantos gritos por parte de los hombres que me escoltaban, los hombres que me acompañaban en el interior del carruaje salieron afuera para ver lo que pasaba, uno de los que salió afuera viendo aquel panorama, me agarro de la muñeca y me ayudo a montar en uno de los caballos junto a el, estaba tan aterrada que no abrí los ojos en ningún momento, no savia ni donde estaba ni nada solo notaba como la brisa azotaba mis cabellos, mientras el gran animal cabalgaba a gran velocidad por el interior del bosque, cuando parecía que estábamos a salvo el guardia freno al caballo del cual bajo al suelo, y me ayudo a bajar del el, llevaba puesto el casco de protección a mas de la vestimenta obligatoria en la guardia real, sentí un escalofrió cuando aquel hombre se me acerco y se retiro el casco, era de tez morena, sus ojos eran como dos grandes esmeraldas de color verde, y tenia una sonrisa que podía hacer que el iceberg mas grande se derritiera al instante, se acomodo aquel pelos rebelde de color castaño y me dijo.

-¿Estáis bien mi señora? ¿Os habéis echo daño?- dijo con voz profunda y un poco ronca

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparos, y vos ¿estáis bien?- le mire fijamente y no tenia ni un solo rasguño

-Princesa, nos abasteceremos de agua en este rio de aquí, y luego iremos a las afueras del bosque, donde esta la playa, subiremos la playa asta encontrar un pueblo, allí sabremos que camino escoger para llevaros sana y salva a palacio- se dirijo con paso rápido a un riachuelo, donde se refresco la cara, y bebió varios sorbos de agua, parecía que aquella armadura le producía mucho calor, al igual que mi vestido, me dieron ganas de arrancarme, aquel vestido elegido por mi madre, ya que el rosa pastel no era mi color preferido ¬_¬

-me podrías decir tu nombre- dije mientras me dirigía a aquel riachuelo donde bebí unos poco sorbos de agua

-mi nombre es kuukai, mi señora

-podrías dejar de decirme señora o princesa, mi nombre es Amu y me gustaría que usted me llamara así por favor, ya se que cuando lleguemos, todos los súbditos de palacio me llamaran así, pero quiero continuar siendo Amu, la hija mayor de unos duques arruinados, los cuales obligaron a su querida hija a casarse con un hombre, el cual solo e visto 5 veces.

-Parece ser que el príncipe no os agrada mucho, por lo que veo- soltó unas risitas mientras acercaba al caballo al riachuelo, del cual nosotros ya habíamos terminado de beber

-La verdad es que no me cae muy bien, la última vez que lo vi, estaba rodeado de chicas, y parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo…- dije un poco molesta, el solo saber que mi futuro esposo se estuviese revolcando en la cama con otras mujeres me ponía enferma.

-Usted se esta equivocando de príncipe "Amu" –le costo barbaridades el llamarme por mi nombre y no por señorita entre otros……

-A que se refiere, se que hay dos príncipes, y yo me tengo que casar con el mayor, el que tiene 3 años mas que yo…- empecé a contar, y por lo que sé, el tiene que tener unos 21 años, ya que yo acabo de cumplir los 18

-pues os estáis equivocando Amu, os casareis con el menor de los príncipes, el cual cumplió los 18 recientemente

-¿Y por que nadie me dijo que me casaría con el menor?

-Por que el príncipe Ikuto desapareció el día que salió de caza, el solo, cuando el rey nos ordeno que fuéramos en busca del príncipe, solo vimos a los perros, que al parecer tenían rasguños, nosotros sospechamos, que el príncipe, le asaltaron unos bandoleros o así, aun en estos días estamos buscando al príncipe, sin resultado aun….

-Ammm… espero que el príncipe Ikuto este a salvo…- en mi foro interno me dio envidia, al parecer el tendría una vida mejor que la mía, el seria libre, y yo un pájaro enjaulado…

-Mejor será que continuemos caminando, dentro de poco el sol se pondrá, y no es muy seguro que caminemos de noche por estos bosques, llegaremos a la costa en pocas horas, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de que el sol se ponga antes de hora-

Cogió al caballo que pasturaba cerca nuestro, me agarro de la cintura y me subió al caballo con delicadeza, después se monto el, detrás de mí, el gran animal comenzó a trotar, Kuukai no me dijo nada mas solo se escuchaba los pasos del animal, mientras yo miraba aquel precioso paisaje del cual me despediría en poco tiempo, unas horas después, se escuchaba el susurro de las olas del mar, y el aire tenia un aroma salado pero a la vez fresco, yo que estaba dormida acomodada en el pecho de Kuukai, que horas antes se había retirado aquella armadura, quedándose en unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y unas botas altas marrones, y en la cintura llevaba una faja de color rojo, se veía muy guapo, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para observarlo, el sueño cada vez se me hacia mas profundo, pero unas sonrisas de otras personas hicieron que mis ojos que casi estaban cerrados, se abrieran de par en par, ya se había echo de noche, y la luna era la única luz que había en la playa, la cual reflejaba en el mar profundo, era una vista preciosa, pero en aquel mar oscuro y profundo pude divisar un gran barco, no sabría distinguir, si era un barco de guerra o uno pesquero, pero se veía muy grande, y mas cuando el barco se iba acercando hacia nosotros, me gire para ver a Kuukai, el cual me sonreía, y vi que no estábamos solos habían unos hombres rodeándonoslos cuales no tenían pintas de campesinos…. Eran….¿¡ Piratas!?

-Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí Kuukai?

-Tranquila princesita, solo te e traído aquí, ya que mi capitán, quiere hablar contigo- bajo del caballo de un salto dejándome a mi encima

Aterrada cogí las riendas del caballo e ice, que el gran animal saliera de allí a gran velocidad, gracias a dios que Lewis, me enseño a montar a caballo, y mas con aquel aparatoso vestido…, sentí como aquellos hombres se reían, e intentaban seguirme corriendo, diciéndome "ven preciosa "o "es peligroso que una damisela este sola a estas horas" ice que el caballo corriera mas deprisa si eso era posible, recorrí toda la playa con el caballo, y al momento que presentí que estaba a "salvo" hice que el animal exhausto dejara de correr, baje del animal, y arranque algunos trozos de vestido, haciendo que el vestido tan elegante se hiciera mas corto, ate como pude mi cabello que me llegaba asta la cintura, en una coleta, para que no me molestara el cabello, me adentre en el bosque con el caballo donde se dispuso a comer hierva del suelo, mire en la dirección de donde vine, y unas pequeñas luces, provenían de allí, mi bello se puso de punta, se dirigían a por mi, cogí las riendas del caballo y me adentre con paso lento en el interior del bosque, savia que era peligroso montarme en el caballo, y que él fuera, el que caminara por mi, con la poca visibilidad que había, a paso lento nos adentremos en el bosque, encontré una cueva, la cual parecía estar deshabitada, me adentre junto al caballo, el cual parecía aterrado el tener que estar dentro de una cueva, cuando estábamos casi en el interior, ice que el caballo se tumbara por si se notaba desde fuera, que había un gran animal allí, y le dieran por mirar, suerte que el caballo estaba bien adiestrado, y con poco esfuerzo por mi parte el caballo se tumbo, yo me estire a su lado acariciándolo para que estuviera mas tranquilo.

Se escucharon pasos de gente, que llevaba antorchas en sus manos, y decían groserías, las cuales, parecía que iban para mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras los pasos de aquellos barbaros se acercaban mas y mas, a aquella pequeña cueva, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho

-El! Muchachos aquí ay una cueva mirare haber si esta esa tipa allí JA JA JA

-Recuerda lo que nos a ordenado el capitán...

-Ya lo se idiota!- se acerco cada vez mas a la cueva asta que alguien los llamo

-Oigan muchachos, el capitán nos llama, dice que ya continuaremos con la búsqueda de la princesa mañana al amanecer, volved todos al barco!

Mi corazón se tranquilizo al sentir aquellas palabras, pero aquel hombre izo caso omiso a lo que le dijeron, y se adentro a la cueva con una sonrisa lasciva

-Vamos preciosa donde estas, tranquila no te are nada, solo pasaremos un buen rato…-

Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, a tientas cogí una piedras igual de grande que mi mano, deje al caballo tumbado en el suelo, mientras que yo me escondí como pude, tras unas rocas grandes que habían un poco mas adentro de la cueva, espere mientras el tipo caminaba, se dio cuenta del caballo y aligero el paso, yendo mas adentro de la cueva, cuando paso de largo lejos de mi, con la roca agarrada fuertemente en mi mano, le di con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza. El hombre cayo al suelo inconsciente en el duro y frio suelo, rápidamente le cogí las armas que el hombre llevaba, una pistola y pólvora, una espada, y sus ropas que parecían ser cómodas, aunque antes de ponérmelas las lavaría en el rio…, apague el fuego de la antorcha, ice que el caballo se levantara.

Durante, por mi parecer fueron horas, estuve caminando a tientas junto con el caballo por aquel bosque tan oscuro, mientras caminaba divise al horizonte unas luces, al parecer tenia suerte, había encontrado un pueblo, anduve a paso lento escuchando todos los sonidos que habitaban en el bosque, en un susurro escuche el sonido del agua de un rio, fui caminado asta donde el lugar donde procedía ese ruido, y con la luz de la luna alumbrándome, limpie como pude, las ropas de aquel salvaje, las deje secar sobre unos arbustos mientras me limpiaba unos arañazos que me hice mientras caminaba por el bosque, aquel hermoso vestido que llevaba estaba echo trizas, no me atreví a ir al pueblo, y menos con esas fachas, si los piratas se hubieran instalado en el pueblo posiblemente me reconocerían al instante, recogí unas hojas bastante grandes de unas plantas cercanas a donde estaba, las utilice de colchón, ice que el caballo se tumbara, y como en el viejo oeste utilice la montura como almohada, y parecía que había una manta atada en el sillín lo cual me vino de perlas para taparme, me tumbe en aquel colchón de hojas tan incomodo que me ice y en pocos segundos me dormí.

Esta es mi primer fanfic espero que os haiga gustado, espero ansiosa los rewiew vuestros, si ai algo k nos os haiga gustado decírmelo para los próximos caps, para así ir mejorando xD


	2. hogar

El sol, ya había salido tras el mar, y poco a poco se alzaba cada vez mas arriba, con dolor en mi espalda, me levante de aquella cama echa de hojas, mire a mis alrededores y no había nadie salvo mi caballo, que pastaba cerca de mi, me acerque al arbusto donde deje las ropas de aquel tipo, estaban totalmente secas y mas o menos limpias, la blusa blanca tenia unas pocas manchas de a saber tu que, el pantalón negro, estaba limpio, pero se notaba que era viejo, las botas al parecer eran un poco mas grandes de lo que pensaba pero me servían igual, me quite el vestido dejándolo en el suelo, y me puse la ropa del pirata, la verdad es que eran cómodas aunque tenia ganas de arrancármelas el solo pensar que las llevaba ese imbécil, me lave la cara en el rio, y con una cinta rosa pastel que llevaba el vestido en sus bajos, me ate el cabello en una coleta… perfecto ahora si que parecía una chica normal y corriente, que solo esta de paso por un pueblo…, a mas de las ropas del pirata, también le quite su espada, y su pistola con un poco de pólvora, perfecto para defenderme….

Monte en el caballo y me dirigí al pueblo, mientras llegaba asta allí, estaba asustada por si aquellos piratas se habían instalado en el pueblo y me descubrían. Mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas sin pensar en ese asunto, mi estomago reclamaba por ser atendido, cerca del pueblo, había una gran explanada, había algún que otro arbusto, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue aquel gran árbol que había en el centro, era un manzanar, perfecto para comer.

Llegue al manzanar, era mas grande de lo que parecía de lejos, la rama que había mas cerca del suelo estaba a mucha altura intente coger una, montada aun en el caballo pero era inútil, me puse de pie sobre el animal, pero aun me faltaba algo de altura, no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar asta que hoy una voz

-Se puede saber que esta haciendo joven campesina……

Del susto que me dio el oír aquella voz, tropecé y me caí del caballo, aunque no me ice nada de daño, aquella persona me agarro antes de que yo cayera al suelo

-Estas bien?- abrí mis ojos y vi al hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, su pelo era de un color negro como la noche, y unos ojos zafiros como si pudieras ver el mar mas profundo en ellos…- Creo que te as dado en un golpe en la cabeza…

-Eh?... oh no no, estoy bien…. Gracias por salvarme…. Esto…

-Mi nombre es Ik… Jack, me llamo Jack… ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Amu, encantada… - me quede embobada, era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto nunca, su tez estaba un poco bronceada, pero no demasiado, la suerte es que estaba encima suyo, y notaba su torso musculoso bajo mis muslos… (Están en la posición de cuando se conocieron en el manga xD)

-Podrías salir de encima mío por favor

-Eh? Ah si, lo siento…- es la primera vez que mi corazón va tan rápido, por que será…. Será mejor que me aleje de el, si no lo meteré en problemas….

-¿Por que no as intentado escalar el árbol para coger las manzanas?

-Eh? Ah pues, es que nunca e escalado un árbol… a mas, el problemas seria el bajar

-Eso es fácil- en pocos segundo Jack llego a una de las ramas del manzanar, se agarro a la rama y recogió unas pocas manzanas, me las lanzo, y de un salto de esa misma rama llego al suelo, era como un gato, elegante y a la vez hermoso – ves que fácil…

-Guau, eres como un gato…

-Me lo dicen muy a menudo- soltó unas risitas y cogió una manzana de las que llevaba en mis brazos

-Gracias por coger las manzanas- dije mientras me comía una de las manzanas rápidamente, en verdad, estaba muerta de hambre…

-De nada, yo había venido por lo mismo, y también por que este lugar es muy tranquilo, y se puede echar una siesta tranquilamente- se asentó en el tronco del árbol, mientras comía la manzana, yo me senté a su lado comiendo la segunda manzana.

-Oye Jack, tu vives en el pueblo de aquí cerca?

-Mas o menos, solo estoy de paso, asta que encuentre a una gatita que se me a perdido no puedo irme de aquí

-Pues si que le tienes cariño a esa gatita- note que el me estaba mirando de arriba abajo, con esos ojos, que eran como los que ponen los leones a sus presas, y al parecer yo era la presa…-capte esa "indirecta" y rápidamente me puse de pie, fui directa al caballo que andaba cerca nuestro pasturando, le di de comer una manzana, y aun notaba la mirada de Jack recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a nosotros- pues espero que tengas suerte, y encuentres a esa gatita tuya, se a echo tarde y tengo que retomar mi viaje a si que…- me gire y tope con el cuerpo de Jack el cual estaba pegado al mío- se puede saber que haces Jack, apártate por favor- me agarro del mentón y poso sus labios a los míos, mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse, me quede clavada como un palillo en el sitio, y al parecer el estaba muy cómodo con esa situación- se puede saber que haces?

-Pues darte un beso, ¿que no se ve?

-Ya lo se, pero ¿por que?

-Por que quise, y por que nunca e visto a una dama tan bella como tu- me lo dijo en un susurro en mi oído el cual, mordió después, mi cara se puso roja como un tomate maduro, empuje con todas mis fuerzas a Jack, solo lo pude mover unos pasos pero con eso sirvió, para poder montar en el caballo, y salir corriendo rápidamente de aquel lugar, se que tendría que haberlo amenazado con la espada, pero digamos que e estado demasiado tiempo leyendo libros y estudiando, desde los 6 años que no utilizo una espada es comprensible no?

Llegue a las afueras del pueblo, donde reconocí a Kuukai. El y otros piratas estaban descansando en un bar, bebiendo ron, y coqueteando con las camareras, se nota que el ron convierte al más noble de los hombres en un cerdo, aunque ellos eran unos cerdos desde el principio….

Me escondí tras una pared, mientras los observaba. Un hombre de unos 30 años se les acerco corriendo, al parecer era algo urgente, ya que todos los que había allí salieron corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aproveche el momento para escabullirme por las calles del pueblo, encontré una tienda de sombreros donde una anciana la atendía me acerque a ella con naturalidad, mientras miraba a todos lados por si veía a alguien sospechoso, cuando me hacer que lo suficiente, ice como si me interesara un sombrero, ella se acerco a mi con una amplia sonrisa

-Desea algo?

-Si, me gustaría saber en que pueblo estoy….

-Te as perdido?

-Mas o menos….

-Estas en Dolin, pequeña..- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande- tienes un pelo precioso, es la primera vez que veo un color tan peculiar…

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo, me podrías decir el camino asta Uther – tenia que volver a casa lo mas rápido posible, aunque pensándolo bien… si vuelvo, tendría que casarme con el príncipe, pero si no vuelvo tendría mi vida propia, perseguida por piratas, pero algo es algo….

-El pueblo de Uther esta lejos, lo mejor será que vayas por la playa, tienes que ir sentido contrario por el que as venido, al cuarto pueblo que hayas cogido, pregunta a alguien de allí, de esta forma será mas seguro que llegues a tu casa…

-Esto, gracias por la información, me gustaría comprarme este sombrero.

-son dos reales…

-y que le parece esta pistola?- la anciana la estuvo inspeccionando un rato asta que le dio el visto bueno, en realidad, la pistola no me serbia de mucho, nunca me habían enseñado a manejar una, y tenia poca munición, cogí el sombrero negro de plumas blancas y me lo coloque de forma que mi cabello se escondiera tras el sombrero, ya que tenia que volver a la playa seria mejor esconder toda prueba de quien era. Monte de nuevo en el caballo, y a paso rápido me dirigí a la playa, ya se que era una idea estúpida, pero con las ropas que llevaba y mi pelo escondido, nadie se daría cuenta de quien era, mientras me dirigía a la playa por el camino veía a niños pequeños jugando con un perro, algunos aldeanos trabajando en los campos, y algún que otro campesino montado en una carreta, de momento todo tranquilo.

Llegue a la playa, donde unos niños jugaban en la arena, y otros se metían en el agua, me baje del caballo, y me senté en la arena mirando como los niños jugaban y corrían por el lugar, los mire con algo de nostalgia, en mis recuerdos, hubo un momento, donde yo y mi padre jugábamos en la arena, mientras mi madre sonreía sentada en la arena, recuerdo que estaba embarazada de Ami, en esa época yo tenia unos 5 años…, esos fueron los días mas felices de mi vida, asta que mi madre dio a luz a mi hermana… y ella…. murio en el parto, recuerdo cuanto llore aquellos días… aun así lloro a veces por lo ocurrido, ya que después de el entierro, mi padre contrato a una institutriz, que me enseñaba día a dia los modales, bailar, leer, escribir y muchas mas, en resumen que mi infancia se fue al traste, mi padre desde entonces nuca volvió a reír, se convirtió en un hombre muy severo, del cual si cometías un fallo, estarías encerrada en el sótano dos días comiendo solo pan y agua, digamos que yo cometía algún que otro error, pero mi hermana siempre se equivocaba, y de esos castigos, ella se convirtió en una niña odiosa, que toda su frustración la desahogaba con cualquiera que pasara por la calle incluida yo.

Si lo pienso bien, ni mi hermana, ni mi padre estarán preocupados por mi aunque les llegara una nota de mi desaparición. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y algunas lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas, volví a montar en mi caballo, y continúe la playa en dirección contraria a mi hogar, si es que aquel lugar se podía llamar hogar.

El sol se iba escondiendo tras los arboles, en pocas horas se iba a hacer de noche, lo cual no me gustaba ni un pelo, a lo lejos divise a un gran numero de personas que caminaban empuñando antorchas, algunos de aquellos hombres se adentraban en el interior del bosque….

Poco a poco se acercaban a mi, y yo a ellos, al parecer había alguien delante de todos ellos, que les daba las ordenes, llevaba un sombrero de color azul marino que le tapaba cierta parte de la cara, llevaba una chaqueta colgada en ambos hombros de color azul marino, una camisa blanca semi abierta, un pantalón negro y botas azul marino, en un costado llevaba una espada, y en el otro una pistola, tras el divise a Kuukai, y a otro chico que tenia el pelo de color morado, y tras ellos una multitud de hombres, que acataban las ordenes rápidamente, y entre ellos vi a un caballo de color negro, con su montura negra, era precioso…. Seguramente era del capitán…

Mientras se acercaban a donde estaba, más ganas me daban a mí de hacer que el caballo arrancara a correr, pero eso solo atraería la atención de los piratas, yo caminaba por la orilla del mar mientras ellos andaban cerca del bosque, uno de los piratas se me acerco corriendo, mientras que los demás seguían atentos a las ordenes del capitán….

-Oye muchacho, as visto a una muchacha, de cabellera larga de color rosa y ojos dorados, creo que lleva una vestimenta parecida a la tuya…

-No, no e visto a nadie de esa descripción, si la veo ya os avisare…- ice que mi voz fuera lo mas varonil posible, y no le mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues gracias muchacho…

-Una pregunta… ¿la muchacha que buscáis a hecho algo malo?

-Eh? No, no a echo nada malo, es que…- el pirata se me acerco mas y me dijo al oído- al parecer el capitán esta interesado en esa muchacha, creo que esta enamorado de ella, nadie de la tripulación se atreve a preguntarle el por que de su interés, ya que el capitán desde ayer esta de muy mal humor… aunque cuando volvió esta mañana estaba de muy buen humor…. Es como una montaña rusa….

-Sera mejor que continúe con mi viaje, buena suerte en encontrar a esa muchacha….

-Adiós muchacho y ten cuidado con las bestias del bosque

-Gracias…- volví a retomar mi camino, aunque algo nerviosa… como sabían que llevaba esa vestimenta… si no fuera por el sombrero a saber que hubiera sido de mí… mi cuerpo seguía tenso, notaba la mirada de alguien que no paraba de mirarme, gire la cabeza para saber quien era el que me miraba, y definitivamente era una mala idea, ya que al parecer el capitán, no paraba de mirarme, volví a mirar al frente, cerré fuertemente los ojos centrándome en el sonido de las olas y el parloteo de los piratas que poco a poco se iba alejando… un fuerte viento soplo en la playa llevándose con el la arena de la playa y mi sombrero – oh no!- mi cabellera quedo expuesta al aire, y todos los piratas dejaron de hablar, un silencio absoluto se izo en la playa, salvo por el susurro de las olas, no quise mirar atrás, esta vez no, mi sombrero que bailaba en el aire, lo recogí torpemente e ice que el caballo corriera lo mas rápido que fuera por toooddddaaaa la playa, al momento se escuchaba el correr de otro caballo, me gire y era él el capitán….. Al aparecer estaba en problemas, iba montado en su corcel negro, que rápidamente se acercaba a mi, era impresionante la velocidad de aquel caballo, asustada intente aumentar la velocidad, pero íbamos al máximo.

Al parecer ese era mi fin….

Espero que les aya gustado el segundo cap de este fic ^^, pronto la conti .

Muxas gracias a las lectoras, de este fic espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas, si ay algo k os gustara k aiga en el fic porfavor decídmelo estoy habierta a sugerencias de todo tipo xD

Asta la próxima cuídense tods!


	3. Nueva vida?

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, el susurro del mar y el aroma a sal y un sonido de cadenas me hicieron despertar de la ensoñación, estaba atada de pies y manos, sentada en el húmedo suelo, estaba oscuro e iluminado por una vela, intente levantarme pero las cadenas atadas en mis pies me lo impedían, me toque la frente y note que mi frente estaba mojada mire mis dedos y era sangre, estaba sangrando por la cabeza, intente tranquilizarme, ya que no podía salir de la celda. No tarde en darme cuenta de que estaba en un barco, ya que el suelo de la celda se balanceaba o eso me parecía a mí.

Escuche unos ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo, alguien venia, me hice la dormida y centrándome solo en el ruido note la presencia de dos personas, intente maquinar un plan de escapada en mi mente o al menos asustarlos pero mis pensamientos se bloquearon al escuchar la conversación de las dos personas.

-Nagihiko ¿no crees que el capitán se ha pasado un poco? Cuando por fin encontramos a la muchacha que nos ha costado tanto encontrarla, decide encerrarla en la celda como si fuera un animal, al menos debería de estar descansando en un camarote- la voz era de una muchacha , sonaba muy dulce pero a la vez enfadada

-Tienes razón, ¿pero qué quieres que le ágamos?, son ordenes del capitán, piensa que él lo a echo por su bien, si no, ella podría estar en grabes problemas, tu al menos te sabes defender ante los piratas del barco pero ella que no sabe pelear, es una señorita refinada, que nunca ha tocado una espada o a intentado defenderse, ahora mejor cúrale las heridas antes de que despierte

Note que estaban situados en la otra parte de la celda, y que abrían la puerta

-Parece que aun duerme, el golpe que se dio la ha dejado inconsciente.

-Debería de dar las gracias, el capitán la agarro en el último momento, podría haber sido peor

-Tienes razón- La muchacha entro en la celda, agarro mi cabeza con delicadeza y comenzó a tocar mi herida- Parece que se ha puesto peor desde que la dejemos aquí, Nagihiko habla con el capitán y dile que trasladaremos a la muchacha a la enfermería, no veo bien con estas pocas velas y la humedad de la celda no ayuda nada

-Pero el capi…

-¡ME IMPORTA BIEN POCO LO QUE DIGA ESE IDIOTA!-Note incluso como el suelo tembló ante aquel grito, era como si la chica gentil y amable que estaba a mi lado se hubiera transformado en otra completamente diferente- Subiremos a la chica a la enfermería y si te dice que no, entonces dile que hablare yo con él.

-ENTENDIDO!-El chico salió corriendo del lugar dejándonos a ella y a mi solas.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, tranquila estás segura-Abrí los ojos y vi a la chica, era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello de color morado, sedoso y fino atado en una coleta, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda larga de color azul marino y un delantal blanco.-Sera mejor que me presente, mi nombre es Nadeshiko, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, soy la enfermera y cocinera del barco, a más de la única mujer a bordo, siento que estés atada y encerada en esta celda, pero el capitán cree que así estarás más segura de no ser atacada por los otros tripulantes.

-Yo soy Amu, Hinamori Amu, ¿dónde estoy? Y ¿porque estoy aquí?

-Estas en el Seven Seas Treasure, nuestro barco, y el por qué estás aquí nadie lo sabe, salvo el capitán, no quiso darnos ninguna explicación solo que te trajéramos al barco

-Como he llegado aquí, lo último que recuerdo era que huía de alguien a caballo

-Huías de nuestro capitán en la playa, y digamos que el caballo tropezó y el capitán salto a por ti justo en el momento en que el caballo se caía al suelo, por eso tienes esa herida en la cabeza, te diste contra una piedra que había en la playa

Nagihiko volvió al lugar donde estábamos yo y Nadeshiko

-Parece que el capitán a accedido de mala gana a que la muchacha este en la enfermería, cuando le he comentado que si no accedía, hablarías tu con él, cambio totalmente de opinión.

-Gracias hermano, ahora me puedes dar las llaves de las cadenas, por favor.

-Si- El chico entro en la celda con varias llaves dentro de un aro de hierro-Parece que se ha despertado, mucho gusto, me llamo Nagihiko, y soy el hermano mayor de Nadeshiko, y el tercero al mando en este barco, siento la rudeza de nuestros compañeros y en parte de nuestro capitán, ahora te llevaremos a la enfermería.-me retiró las cadenas con mucha facilidad y me ayudo a reincorporarme-¡madre mía esta helada! Voy a traer una manta y un cambio de ropa, este está empapado por el agua del mar.

Nagihiko salió corriendo a por la ropa, mientras que Nadeshiko me terminaba de tratar la herida y me la vendaba.

-Con esto será suficiente, cuando estemos en la enfermería te tendré que dar puntos te quedara una pequeña cicatriz pero intentare que no quede visible. No me gustaría que un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo tuviera cicatrices.

-Sois demasiado amables para ser unos piratas.

-Siempre nos dicen lo mismo pero la verdad es que somos así, una familia de mercenarios que obedecen las ordenes de su capitán.

Nagihiko volvió con una manta y un cambio de ropa esta vez era un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca, y unas botas marrones, y mi sombrero que compre en aquel pueblo. Nagihiko se retiro para darme privacidad para cambiarme, y solo se quedo Nadeshiko, me retire la ropa que llevaba y note como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, la ropa estaba completamente empapada y note que yo estaba helada y tiritando de frio. Me puse mi ropa nueva que me estaba un poco grande, Nadeshiko se dio cuenta y me dio una faja de color rojo que los piratas utilizaban de cinturón.

-Vamos para arriba, e intenta no hablar con nadie, no están acostumbrados a que haiga una muchacha en el barco

-Pero tú eres una.

-Si e intentaron múltiples veces lanzarse sobre mí como perros en celo, pero con paciencia y unos cuantos golpes, comenzaron a tenerme respeto y a no acosarme, ahora me ven como una compañera mas, no como un objeto sexual. Ahora querida, si alguien se intenta sobrepasarse avísame, o si no diles que onee-san les perseguirá hasta el último rincón del infierno-Eso me dio bastante miedo ya que lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, deduje que ella seguramente era la capitana entre las sombras.

-Gracias Nadeshiko.

Salimos de la celda, Nagihiko detrás de mí y Nadeshiko delante de mí subimos las escaleras, y note los rayos del sol tras la tela de una gran vela negra, mire a mi alrededor y los hombres que estaban en la cubierta me miraban de arriba abajo y algunos me silbaban y otros simplemente me saludaban, mientras veían la sonrisa implacable de Nadeshiko, caminemos por la cubierta del barco, que me pareció interminable, y bajemos unas escaleras, y caminemos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con una cama, y múltiples medicinas y vendajes, todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio.

-Siéntate en la cama Amu, y huele esto, es morfina te dejara dormida durante una hora aproximadamente, tiempo suficiente para coserte la herida, y para que descanses apropiadamente-Nadeshiko me tendió el frasco, y me miro con ternura- tranquila, no me moveré de tu lado hasta que despiertes.

-Gracias Nadeshiko, pero me gustaría preguntarte más cosas.

-Luego, primero curarte y luego preguntas.

-Está bien- olí el aroma que desprendía liquido y en unos momentos me quede dormida.

Desperté en la enfermería y Nadeshiko estaba discutiendo con alguien que no conocía, me intente reincorporar pero mi cuerpo estaba adormecido por la medicina, intente hablar con Nadeshiko pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, mire al desconocido y por alguna razón me resultaba familiar, tenía el pelo de color azul zafiro, y los ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa medio abierta dejando ver unos abdominales bien formados, llevaba unos pantalones azul marinos, y unas botas negras, el chico se dio cuenta de que ya me había despertado y se lo dijo a Nadeshiko que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Hola Amu, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya te habías despertado?- me ayudo a reincorporarme en la cama e intente gesticular alguna palabra pero no pude decir nada- Parece que la medicina aun funciona, tranquila en unos pocos minutos podrás hablar y moverte, Amu te quiero presentar a alguien.-El muchacho apuesto y serio se acerco al otro costado de la cama-Amu, te presento a nuestro capitán Ikuto-mis ojos se engrandecieron por la sorpresa

-¿¡TU ERES EL CAPULLO QUE ME SECUESTRO Y ME PERSIGUIO POR TODOS LADOS!?-la voz salió desde lo más profundo de mi, todos se sorprendieron por el grito que hice en ese momento, ya que no podía hablar aun, yo era la más sorprendida de todos, pero al menos había recuperado la voz-¿Por qué me perseguiste por todos los rincones de Francia hasta encontrarme, que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Sera mejor que me vaya a preparar la comida-Nadeshiko salió por la puerta, mientras que la abría varios hombres cayeron a sus pies ya que estaban apoyados en la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.-Anda mira voluntarios para ayudar en la cocina, ¡Andando!- los hombres se pusieron en pie y de mala gana hicieron caso a las ordenes indirectas de Nadeshiko y se fueron a ayudarla en la cocina, Nadeshiko se giro y miro hacia Ikuto con cara maliciosa- no me rompáis nada mientras preparo la comida- tras esto cerró la puerta dejándonos a mí y a Ikuto solos.

-Siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar estos días.

-Como se te ocurre secuestrar a la futura reina de Francia- Lo ultimo lo dije con mucho orgullo aunque por dentro me moría del asco, Ikuto se me acerco y me agarro el brazo acercándome más a él-No me toques pirata!- agarre la espada que llevaba el en el cinto, y me puse en guardia- Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

-Piensas que una pequeñaja como tú me podría hacerme algo- Lo vi detenidamente, era el doble que yo y tenía muy buena musculación, y sus ojos daban miedo a la vez que te atraían a él, no se puso en guardia, se cruzo de brazos esperando a que le atacara- si quieres atácame pero piensa que detrás de esta puerta hay más de 40 hombres bajo mi servicio que no dudarían en cortarte la cabeza si me hieres a mí.

-Pensaba que los piratas eran temibles, y que no temían a nada, pero parece que tú eres como un conde, cuando se sienten en peligro avisan a sus perros para que le protejan el trasero.

-Parece que tus ojos han visto más de lo normal, es raro en una princesa como tú, además sería mejor que bajaras la espada si no quieres hacerte daño, princesita

-Siento decirte que eh aprendido el manejo de la espada desde que tenía 5 años, y por lo de huir de aquí, puedo saltar del barco y nadar hasta la orilla, antes de que tus estúpidos perros se den cuenta de que tu estas muerto y yo este fuera del barco- lo ultimo lo dije con superioridad, no las tenía todas, ya que el manejo de la espada lo aprendí viendo a mi amigo Lucas entrenar para entrar a la guardia real. Y nunca he nadado salvo en el lago que había en medio del bosque, cerca de mi casa.

-Hubiera preferido no hacer esto- se me acerco como un rayo, y cuando me di cuenta, la espada que tenía en mi mano, ya estaba enfundada, y yo apresada por sus manos en la pared de la enfermería, el agarro mis manos dejándolas a la altura de mi cabeza- ¿ahora crees que necesito a mis perros?-Sus ojos intensos me miraron intensamente, como si estuviera viendo a través de mi, desnudándome el alma

-Suéltame, sucio pirata- me ponía nerviosa estar en esa posición, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, con las fuerzas que tenia, intente soltarme de su agarre, pero se notaba que yo estaba en desventaja

-ohhh… la pequeña princesa tiene miedo

-N-n-no te tengo miedo- le mire fijamente, con el rubor de mis mejillas incluido

-Ikuto, Amu, la comida ya esta servid…-Nadeshiko abrió los ojos como platos, al ver en la posición en la que estábamos- PERO QUE NARICES ESTAS HACIENDO CON AMU!, TÚ, CAPITAN PERVERTIDO!- la cara dulce de Nadeshiko se cambio a una que sería imposible describirla con palabras, Ikuto me soltó rápidamente y huyo de la enfermería mientras que Nadeshiko fue tras él con una lanza, al cabo de unos segundos se escucho a todo el mundo gritando y corriendo por todo el barco, diciendo "SOCORRO!" O "NADESHIKO-SAMA CONTROLESE PORFAVOR", en ese momento entendí el porqué la tripulación le tenía tanto "respeto" y el porqué el Ikuto obedecía sus ordenes, pasaron los minutos y el escándalo que había en cubierta ceso, y unos pasos se acercaron hasta la enfermería, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Nadeshiko con una sonrisa radiante- Amu-chan la comida está servida, sígueme te llevare hasta el comedor-Seguí a Nadeshiko por unos pasillos del barco, mientras caminábamos, se oía cada vez mas música, y gente hablando y riendo, al parecer había una gran fiesta, cuando Nadeshiko y yo entremos en el comedor, las risas cesaron y todos los ojos del barco se centraron en mi- Chicos, os presento a la chica nueva, vamos preséntate

-Me llamo Hinamori Amu, mucho gusto- No entendía el por qué me tenía que presentar ante las personas que me tenían secuestrada, pero estaba tan asustada al estar rodeada por esa gente con esa pinta tan feroz, que no me queje ni dije nada más.

Todos los hombres que habían en el comedor se pusieron a gritar "bienvenida al grupo" todos alzaron sus jarras de madera repletas de vino y se pusieron a cantar y me invitaban a comer con ellos, al parecer no daban tanto miedo como parecía… me senté al lado de Nadeshiko, el capitán y sus mejores hombres entre ellos Nagihiko se situaron en una mesa apartada, con el capitán sentado en el medio. No le di mucha importancia y comencé a hablar con los hombres a bordo y con Nadeshiko, estuvimos allí varias horas hablando, hasta que el capitán se levanto y dio órdenes a todos, dejándonos a Nadeshiko y a mí a solas en el comedor

-Amu, ya que estarás aquí por un tiempo indefinido, le he pedido a Ikuto que tú seas mi ayudante en la enfermería y la cocina, ¿Te parece bien?

-ehmm, no me importa, aprendí a hacer curas y a cocinar algunos platos, así que puedo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, pero me gustaría saber el motivo de mantenerme aquí presa…

-Ojala pudiera darte esa respuesta pequeña Amu, pero tendrás k hablar con el pervertido del capitán para saber la respuesta… en fin, llamare a un par de "caballeros" para que nos ayuden con todo este desastre, y luego te enseñare donde dormirás, por fin tendré compañera de camarote, no se lo digas a nadie pero- se acerco para decirme susurrando- ya estaba harta de compartir camarote con mi hermano… ;), pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto- esto último me lo dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y guiñándome el ojo

Varios hombres nos ayudaron a recoger el gran comedor mientras Nadeshiko y yo fregábamos los platos de madera y ordenábamos la cocina, era bastante grande para ser una cocina de barco y tenían muchos ingredientes que nunca había visto antes, tendré que decirle a Nadeshiko que me enseñe a cocinar todos estos ingredientes.

Al terminar de ordenar la cocina, Nadeshiko me guio por todo el gran barco hasta el camarote que compartía con Nagihiko, era un poco más espacioso de lo normal con una litera y una cama a parte individual, y con un gran baúl para guardar la ropa y al fondo del camarote una pequeña ventana circular por donde se filtraba la luz del día, era pequeño pero acogedor, al menos mas que la celda donde estaba destinada a pasar un tiempo… Nadeshiko me enseño una parte del barco, donde estaba situado lo que más "utilizaría" en el barco, el baño comunitario, Nadeshiko me comento que cada dos por tres obligaba a los chicos a limpiarlo ya que siempre estaba sucio, y no era muy agradable usarlo, me llevo a la parte de arriba del barco y note todas las miradas de los hombres sobre nosotras, me enseño donde estaba el timón que dirigía el barco, que en ese momento estaba Nagihiko controlando el rumbo del barco y detrás de él, estaban el capitán y Kuukai hablando sobre el próximo trayecto hasta la próxima isla y dándole ordenes a Nagihiko para que siguiera el recorrido correcto guiándose por una brújula.

Me intereso bastante de lo que hablaban y dentro mío quería saber a dónde íbamos, que isla iban a visitar, que iban a hacer allí… tenía ganas de saberlo, pero también quería hablar con el capitán de el por qué estaba allí encerrada, en un momento dado el capitán levanto la vista de los mapas y se quedo mirándome fijamente y de mi a Nadeshiko y dijo:

-Nadeshiko, la prisionera se vendrá a mi camarote-todos los hombres que alcanzaron a oír esa frase silbaron al unisonó o soltaban palabrotas maldiciendo la suerte del capitán-¡ A CALLAR PANDA DE VAGOS Y CONTINUAD CON EL TRABAJO!- Ese grito silencio a todo el barco, hasta creí que las olas que balanceaban el barco dejaron de hacer ruido momentáneamente.

Mire a Nadeshiko en busca de ayuda y apoyo para que me cubriera las espaldas y me ayudara a salir de esta pero ella ni me miro, solo miro fijamente a Ikuto y dijo- Como ordene mi Capitán- acto seguido Nadeshiko me pidió que la ayudara a hacer la cena sin mirarme a los ojos, solo el Capitán me miraba sin aparatar los ojos de mi. Llegamos a la cocina y Nadeshiko me pidió que pelara patatas mientras ella limpiaba las zanahorias y las cortaba en trozos- Escucha Amu, siento no haber dicho algo para defenderte, pero cuando el Capitán a dicho ese grito he visto que iba en serio, nunca a gritado de esa manera a sus compañeros, al parecer tiene un gran interés por ti y seguramente esta noche te contara el por qué de tu secuestro, pero intenta no ponerte nerviosa, el no es un pervertido ( Como le llamo yo), creo que lo hace para protegerte de ellos, que vean que tu eres suya y así ellos te dejaran en paz y no te atacaran por muchas ganas que tengan, aquí nadie desobedece las ordenes de su capitán, el es el más fuerte del barco y quien gobierna el barco y ellos tienen que acatar las órdenes por difíciles y molestas que sean… así que no te pongas nerviosa, conozco al capitán, y no te hará nada por muchas ganas que tenga…

-Yo no lo creo, tu vistes lo que me hizo en la enfermería cuando te fuiste a la cocina….-estaba aterrada por lo que me esperaba esa noche, mi estomago quería echar lo que fuera que tuviera en el estomago y mis manos temblaban sin parar…

De repente Nadeshiko me agarro de las manos y me miro a los ojos sin pestañear-No te hará nada te lo prometo, conozco al capitán desde hace un par de años y he visto todo lo que es capaz de hacer y de lo que no, es un buen hombre aunque sea un pirata y lo veras con el paso del tiempo estando aquí ya lo veras….- acto seguido se dirigió a continuar lo que estaba haciendo y yo me quede con la mente en blanco, nerviosa de lo que fuera que iba a pasar esa noche.


End file.
